Metamorphosis
by Zyrillose
Summary: This isn't some fantasy fairy tale where the princess ends up spending the rest of her life with her perfect Prince Charming; this is real life. Hi, my name is Penny Elizabeth Symon, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

**This is just a prologue to a story I've recently come up with, so it's a little on the short side. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Looking out at the Los Angeles skyline, the cold, winter morning air pricked my skin as I stood on the edge of the roof of the Palm Woods hotel. I looked down; even though it was 5:30 in the morning, the streets of the City of Angels were as busy as ever. I felt little; not fear nor regret of what I was about to do. Only the pain caused by the man I once knew as Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush. But recently, I felt like I didn't know him anymore. He was always oblivious to the feelings of others when it came to more delicate matters but aside from that, he was no longer the fun-loving, loyal, strong-headed guy I used to love.

I closed my eyes and spread my arms to my side and started to fall. _Falling, falling, gone…_

This isn't some fantasy fairy tale where the princess ends up spending the rest of her life with her perfect Prince Charming; this is real life. Hi, my name is Penny Elizabeth Symon, and this is my story.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review to let me know how it was! Hopefully not _too _bad...**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry everyone, for not updating earlier but I have a bad case of uncurable chronic procrastinatus. Yeah, it's… really bad… Doctors are trying to find a way to reverse it, but I don't think it's possible. Anyway, I'd like to give a shout out to ****surfergal23****for being the first person to review and ****christinainwonderland ****for, well, just being awesome! :D**

**Oh and the next few chapters will be kinda like flashbacks, but not really flashback-y, if that makes sense. They're mostly going to be relatively short and mostly informational, so just please bear with me! I guarantee that, although it doesn't seem like it yet, they'll make the story 10x better.**

**I'm also having a contest! After I finish the story, I would like people to send me a list of metamorphoses found in this story and a short fragment explaining why they think it **_**is**_** a metamorphosis. It can be a small transformation or a big one. It can also be for any character, whether he or she be a minor or main character. Good luck!**

_*Six Years Prior to Prologue, Penny's POV*_

PE, the most dreaded time of day for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for health and fitness, but I'm a total klutz. I have two left feet (metaphorically speaking, of course), and have zero dexterity. Sometimes, I would even trip on flat ground or over my own two feet. Also, my since it was right after lunch so I would always get cramps and would sometimes even throw-up when *attempting* to run the mile. Honestly, the only thing I liked about that class was that my best friend, Kendall Knight, was there.

See, we had met the first day of kindergarten when I accidentally spilled finger paint on his painting of a hockey stick. Yes, even as a 5 year-old, I was clumsy and was constantly knocking things over. From that day on, we were practically inseparable. In fact, I probably spent more time at the Knight household than at my own house; I would go there every chance I got. Pretty much the only time I was at home was when I was sleeping. But then again, I slept over at Kendall's house extremely often. Mrs. Knight was one of the nicest people I knew. Sometimes, she felt more like a mother to me than my actual, biological mother.

* * *

As I slipped on my boring, gray tank top and baggy sweatpants, a short stout woman I had never seen before casually sauntered into the locker room clutching a large, manila folder in her left hand. I gazed at her curious to as what she was doing as she started flipping through the papers neatly sorted in the file. She came to a page near the end and started scribbling some notes at the bottom. _She's probably just inspecting the cleanliness of the room, _I thought. _It's about time; the last time the janitor had been here to mop the floors and do some other janitorial stuff was… well, I don't think the janitor ever came by the girl's locker room._

Seeing as how the lunch period had just passed, all the girls were gossiping; whispering into each other's ears and giggling. Today's hot topic? Kelsey Johnson's MASSIVE crush on Bruce Martinez. I rolled my eyes at this since, according to the movies, pretty much all middle school romances would end in tragedy. In just two, short minutes, we would have to do our annual fitness tests. Yay!... Every year, **every stinking year**, I always got the award for "effort" and not the cheap, plastic medals that they would hand out people depending on how fast they could run the mile, how many push-ups they could do, and other crap like that. Even though they were practically trash, just once, just **ONCE**, I would like to earn one of those cheap medallions.

"Penny Symon to the principal's office," the woman announced. I was shocked; I had never been sent to the principal's office before. I pointed to myself and mouthed _"Me?" _She nodded and motioned for me to follow her. I slowly stood up off of the bench and dragged my feet to her. I really wasn't ready to go. Well, at least I would be able to skip PE!

**What's going to happen next? DUN DUN DUN!**


End file.
